El Bajista y algo más
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: Una historia de Mikey Way.
1. Chapter 1

Me gusta el cielo asi

Me gusta el cielo asi. Y la luna, tiene manchas inexplicables. Y ese olor a nada. Y esa sensación fria que me inunda. Por fin estoy en casa, esta es mi cama, no fue la mas comoda, pero era mi cama, y el techo blanco, el de siempre. Esos posters de RadioHead, el collage de Smashing Pumpkins q yo mismo habia hecho.

Era mi pared, si era mi pared, mi cama, mi almohada, y esos zapatos sucios en la esquina de la habitacion, eran mias, el closet abierto, las gavetas cerradas, esa tasa marron vacia era mia, un espejo pequeño, y los lentes que ya no usaba era mios, esa comoda era mia.

No habia duda esta era mi habitacion, mi hogar, mi vida…

Ray: oye! Despierta…--y todo se desvanecia, no habia cama, ni paredes, no habia nada, otra vez no reconocia esa cama, el techo, no me sentia en hogar, que pais era? Que hotel era? Podia reconocerme yo? A caso una casa te dice quien eres?--Mikey Way! Despierta, el avion nos dejara.

Desperte murmurando, ellos sabian que me ponia de malhumor que me despertaran asi. Camine hacia el baño, moje mi cara, y me mire en el espejo, ese era yo… Mikey Way, despierto y aburrido, pero vivo.

-Y el café?--pregunte.

Gerard: lo tomaras en el avion, es tarde…--el se terminaba de cambiar.

-no, pero…

Brian: ya chicos? La camioneta esta afuera… Mikey estas listo?

-ehmmmmm--no estaba listo, en verdad nunca lo estuve, y ahora mis maletas seguramente estarian regadas por el piso, me gire a verlas, y… estaban hechas?

Brian: bien, bajen de una vez… Mikey ponte una casaca, hace frio…

Gerard: toma--me alcanzo una

-gracias--le dije a mi hermano, de alguna forma era mi heroe salvador, hacedor de maletas, abrigador, padre y madre en epoca de tours, porque aunque lo duden aun era un niño, y el me hacia sentir asi, y no me disgustaba, lo amaba, aunque no se lo decia a menudo, ya saben… se sobre entiende el amor entre hermanos no?

Gerard: de nada… apurate.--

--

Ya estabamos en la camioneta, y olas de chicos y chicas gritaban, y no se cansaban. "Gerard te amo" escuche que proclamaban, en verdad lo amaban? Bueno era un buen tipo, ya saben. Una chica tenia un polo con la cara de Frank estampada en el, eso hiso que el se riera, ademas la chica solo golpeaba el vidrio gritando su nombre, yo me asustaba un poco.

Por fin arrancaba el auto.

Prendi mi Ipod, y deseaba un café mas que nunca, pero en 30 minutos, partia el avion.

El aeropuerto tambien tenia una bandada de chicos gritando "My Chemical romance", acaso creen que no se lo que piensan?, "Por que Mikey no sonrie?". "tiene cara de psicopata", "este chico es sobrado", "esta desconectado de lo que es rock en verdad"

Y no los culpo, en verdad nadie conoce a nadie, al final todos morimos solos, respondemos solos, que saben ellos de mi? Que toco el bajo… y que estoy en una banda, y que soy el hermano menor de Gerard Way. Eso soy yo?

No sonreire para complacerlos, lo hare cuando quiera, y no es q no me sienta feliz, pero aun no tenia ganas de saltar.

Pasamos esa rutina de revisión de visas, aduana, y mas, todo esto se me hacia ya como respirar, la vida era, hoteles, aeropuertos, niños gritando mi nombre, rock al maximo, cafeina, y un vacio, hondo e irremediable.

--

Bob: tu asiento esta en primera clase-

-Por que?--dije sorprendido.

-Brian: es que hubo un problema en la compra de pasajes, pero es igual, aquí esta…--dijo dandome mi pasaje. Era raro en mi rutina no sentarme al lado de Gerard y Ray en los aviones, con el café y el ipod, pero bueno.

Aeromoza: por aquí señor.--me llevo hasta primera clase, donde los asientos eran de dos, si obvio lo sabia.

Frank: nos traes champagne!!--me grito de lo lejos, el reia.

Me sentaba al lado de la ventana, y a mi lado no habia nadie.

Aeromoza: le ofresco algo, señor?

-Café por favor.

Aeromoza: bien, algo mas?

-no solo café.

Aeromoza: muy bien, se lo traere después de despegar.--y yo solo asenti. Y atrás de ella venia una chica, vestida como ejecutiva, pero con unos audifonos en las orejas. Se sento a mi lado, y se abrocho el cinturón.--le ofresco un café?

X: no--dijo como si le diera asco el café.--pero un jugo si.--le sonrio.

--

No se ni como fue, pero le habia tirado un poco del café caliente en las piernas de la muchacha, fue mi culpa. Porque por distraerme manipulando el ipod, no sujete bien el café, y fue a darle a la chica.

X: mierda! Esta caliente…

-lo siento…--dije demasiado avergonzado, y sin darme cuenta estaba q le limpiaba el muslo con una servilleta.

X: quitame tu mano, idiota!--ella se levanto rapidamente, se dirigia al baño.

Hace tiempo que nadie me llamaba idiota, por lo menos no en mi cara. Eran casi las 10 am, que pais seguia? Que hotel? Que techo ajeno? Vacio otra vez?

--continuara--

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

El resto del viaje ni siquiera trate de mirarla, pero si de reojo, estaba muy avergonzado, pero ya queria olvidar ese incidente, total... no la volveria a ver.  
Comenze a buscar esa cancion... esa cancion, que hablaba de ser extraño en el mundo raro. Y me quede dormido.

Cuando desperte, todos se ponian los cinturones de seguridad, iba a aterrisar el avion, creo que estabamos en Londres ahora, la verdad no lo se.

Y aterriso. Mire por la ventanas, estaba nevando, los pisos blancos, los vientos helados, que aun no podia sentir, pero si ver. Di la vuelta para salir, y encontrarme con los chicos, la joven que viajo a mi lado, ya no estaba, parecia que hubiera desaparecido, bueno... y que?

--  
Eran las 3 pm y los coros de "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" resonaban en mi cabeza, no me molestaba, solo que por un momento queria oir mi nombre, si lo oia, pero no un grito fanatico, sino un grito amigo, que alguien me diga: Mikey Way... ¿Cómo estas?

El aeropuerto estaba repleto de chicos con parcantas, flores, y luminosas miradas, ojala alguna me iluminara.  
Salimos casi aplastados, logramos subirnos a la camioneta y por fin arrancaba.

Gerard: tienes hambre-me pregunto.

-si mas o menos, sabes que quisiera, uno de los panqueques que hacia mamá.

Gerard: ninguna como la de ella.

Brian: no se preocupen, ahora mismo iremos al hotel, ademas ahí hay unos productores, tenemos algo importante que decirles.

Frank: vaciones? --junto sus puños en forma de rogar, mientras se reia.

Bob: panqueques de Donna?--y Gerard solo reia.

Brian: tranquilos ya les dire.

--

El hotel era de cinco estrellas, y ya no estabamos acostumbrando a eso, pero a veces recordaba esas epocas de tour, en buses, con un espacio muy reducido, y yo apenas con un laptop o celular, para comunicarme con mi familia y amigos. Y esas amenidad, dolores de espalda, saber que cosa no pasara? Que tu destino era incierto,solo sabias que darias un nuevo show, que serias telonero de alguien, que nadie mas sabria que pasaria, menos tu, ahora estos hoteles grandes, me hacian sentir por una parte agradecido, porque asi me ducharia mas seguido, y por otra parte que esta banda a evolucionado, que ahora no abriamos shows , nosotros eramos el show, y aun con todo eso, algo quedaba vacio en mi.

El sushi en Londres, era un sabor diferente al de Japon, muy bien lo sabia. Pero estaba delicioso, los demas comian, yo comia, me hacia acordar a una escena del pasado, cuando esperabamos afuera de un local donde supuestamente tocariamos, comiamos hamburguesas, después salia el encargado, y nos decia que ya no, que consiguieron a alguien mejor, y nos ibamos.

Brian: les presento a los gerentes de la warner en Londres.--dijo Brian acercandose a nuestra mesa, en el restaurant el hotel. Nosotros nos pusimos de pie, los saludamos, y tambien se quedaron a comer.

Gerard: no me esperaba eso...--dijo soltando su tenedor, levemente.

Brian: es el trabajo chicos, miren... esas canciones ineditas seran por una buena causa. Solo seran unos meses.

Ahora resulta que la Warner estaba haciendo unos proyectos de beneficio social, para labor social, les pedia a todos sus cantantes y representados, que hagan unas canciones para ponerlos en un album inedito, las ventas serian para un ONG para lo niños huerfanos del sida en Africa.

Estarian todos los artistas, incluyendo a My chemical romance tambien.

Me gustaba la ayuda benefica, pero eso querria decir que después de dar concierto aca, tendria que... quedarme en Londres, por unos 2 meses, o quiza menos, hasta que logremos poner 3 canciones nuevas al album que haria la Warner.

Ray: maldicion...

Bob: que no te gusto la idea de quedarte?

Ray: no es eso...

Frank: entonces?

Ray: si hubiera sabido que pasaria mas tiempo aca... me hubiera traido mi PSP--el siempre hacia que nos rieramos.

--  
Eran las 6 pm, salia de mi habitacion, por algo de café, cerca de aquí seguro habria un Starbucks, o algo de cafeina, lo necesitaba, entre al ascensor y la vi. Era la chica a la cual le habia derramado café en el muslo, la que me habia llamado idiota y la que desaparecio rapido del avion.

Yo no dije nada... que podia decir... yo nunca decia nada.

1er piso, decia. Las puertas de metal se abrieron, ella salio y yo tambien, ella se fue con direccion al baño, y yo con direccion al restaurant.  
Y camino ahí, note que ya no habia nadie en la puerta del hotel, maravillosa ocasión, no era q me molestara los fans, pero... talvez gritaban muy fuerte, o yo tenia las orejas algo... delicadas.  
Worm: Mikey!!--

-si?--dije dandome la vuelta.

Worm: vas salir?

-asi parece...

Worm: pero... es que creo que seria algo peli...

-no, solo ire por algo de café, y caminar... ya sabes...

--  
El aire estaba frio, las ganas nulas, pero seguia caminando, deberian aplaudirme no? Me gustaba ir a Londres, no lo se... es que era diferente a USA, y eso que extrañaba mucho mi hogar, pero las calles inglesas, lucian diferente que a otro lugar en el mundo, y creanme ya sabia algo del mundo; eran como... calles algo añejas en pleno siglo 21, tenian como algo de pasado, y fervor del presente, creo que estaba ya loco, pero me sentia como en un cuento donde yo era el personaje de relleno, uno mas... amaba eso... ser desapercibido, a veces si podia... a veces brillaba pero sin luz propia, al menos eso pensaba yo.

Y lo encontre, fue a 4 cuadras del hotel, pero ahí estaba, me puse la capucha, los lentes, y entre al Starbucks.

-Buenas Noches Señor... que desea?--hablaba mecánicamente la que atendia.

-un capuchino con caramelo, por favor.--pague con mis moneditas, dios! Hace mucho que no recibia cambio de dinero, contar los centavos, guardarlos en mi billetera, no sabia que tenia monedas.

Camine hasta el fondo de la cafeteria, me fui al sofa mas alejado, el café estaba en su punto, encontre un periodico, y lo unico que queria era, beber de mi capuchino, y leer periodico.

BAJA LA TASA ANUAL-PELEA ENTRE LOS CONGRESISTAS DE OPOSICION-CHOQUE EN LA AVENIDA PRINCIPAL--ENTREVISTA AL NOVEL DEL 94, GRAN CONFERENCIA EN CAMBRIGE--HOY ATERRIZAN A LONDRES "MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE" CAUSANDO MAS CONMOCION ENTRE LOS JOVENES Y NO TAN JOVENES, QUE LA ULTIMA VEZ.

-jajjajaja conmoción--lei.

MAÑANA DARAN UN GRAN CONCIERTO, OFRECIENDO LO QUE FUE SU BLACK PARADE, AUNQUE ELLOS MISMOS DICEN ESTAR MUERTO, Y SUS ANTECESORES TRABAJOS. MAS INFORMACION EN LA PAG.23

-jajjajaa.--dije tirando a un lado el periodico.--mas café...--susurre cuando vi mi tasa vacia.

Fui por un poco mas... otro de caramelo me haria mas feliz, ese sitio que habia encontrado era bueno, me queria leer el times q encontre, camine con mi tasa, pero cuando llegue mi sitio perfecto estaba ocupado... era... ella... la chica que me dijo idiota... en el avion, la que vi en el hotel... y ahora me quitaba mi sillon. Lo peor era que el lugar ya estaba repleto, solo habia un sitio al lado de ella, ya que el sillon era grande. Me sente a un extremo, y con suma delicadesa. Ella leia el periodico que yo estuve leyendo... menos mal el times estaba libre.

La miraba de reojo, creo q no me habia reconocido, osea que sepa q yo soy el idiota. Asi que decidi terminar de leer mi times, y beber mi café, tranquilamente.

X: entradas a donde?

-"habla muy fuerte por el celular, parece siempre estar enojada"--pense.

X: My chemical romance? Ah?... --dijo con algo de molestia.--y porque yo me gane sus entradas? Tendre q pagar algo?mmmmm ok... pero no me interesa ir a un concierto de esos emos ... son emos no?

-"NO SOMOS EMOS!!"-dije gritandome para mi mismo.

X: no son emos... a ok... pero igual no me importa, tengo cosas que hacer... llamame cuando gane un LDS o mas minutos gratis.--dijo guardando su celular.

Tenia ganas de decirle q no eramos emos, solo eso... odiaba q me clasificaran en algo... roquero? Seguramente lo era... punk? No lo se... emo? Ni si quiera lo entendia... era solo un ser humano, solo seremos humanos.

X: disculpa es tuyo?--dijo mostrandome mi billetera. Creo que se me habia caido.

-ehmmmm si gracias, sus ojos eran azules, y? pero eran como cualquier otro azul, cualquier azul, pero me hacian acordar a NJ, azules, familiares, azules lindos.

X: lo vas a tomar?--lo cogi.--creo que el dia de hoy nos veremos siempre...--dije bebiendo de su café. Me habia reconocido, sabia que era el idiota.

-si el idiota.--y ahora pensaba en voz alta.  
X: jajajaja tu te lo busc...--vi que miro su periodico, y pude notar una foto grande mia en ella, ya saben... MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE... MIKEY WAY... EL BAJISTA, solo eso.--Mikey Way.

-si el bajista...

x: y algo mas?--dijo algo molesta...--algo mas?

Continuara...

Sorry la demora, espero les guste, graxias por leer! bye

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

-nada mas

-nada mas...--dije mirandola de frente.

x: claro... bueno se termino el cafe.--dijo mirando su tasa vacia.

-pero se puede volver a llenar--

x: jajajaja seguramente...--y ella se volvio a sentar. Pero el ringtone de mi celular empezo a sonar.

-si... en un Starbucks cerca del hotel... ahorita? no... ire dentro de un rato... si si, ya se Gerard!... aja.--y colgue.--Como te...

x: me tengo q ir... adios.

-... llamas?--pero se habia ido, ahi estaba mi tasa de cafe vacia, el times ya hojeado, y yo... bien, creo.

--...--/...--

Ray: Brian dice que tenemos q cenar con unos productores de la warner.

- vayan ustedes... estoy cansado.

Gerard: no quieres comer nada?

Mikey: no asi esta bien, estare aqui.

Frank: entonces ya venimos...

Bob: tengo galletas en mi maleta, son esas de Moca-Chocolate, mi mama me las mando hoy.

Un rato despues ya casi me terminaba todas las galletas de la mama de Bob, nadie sabe como pero esa señora tenia las mejores galletas del mundo, por lo menos para mi lo eran.

Me eche en la cama, tome el control remoto, y comenze a cambiar de canales... tan rapido que pareciere que hubiera nacido para eso.

-realitys! q saben ellos de eso.--y q sabia yo de eso?

Lo deje en el VH1, pasaban 1979, y me acorde cuando tenia 16 años, podria parecer que fui un completo perdedor, pero no fue asi, creo q para Gerard talvez si, pero no les contare algo que no es mio, mis 16 años, fueron como un trance de niño idiota a pretencion de remedo de adulto, fue casi lo mismo, sin embargo pase por tantas cosas, de las cuales algunas me arrepiento, como cuando me gustaba esa chica, nunca le dije nada, creo q era lo demasiado minimo para alcanzarla, q ganas de menospreciarme no?

termino el video, fui al MTV, y pasaban el video de Britney Spears, como se llamaba... asi... Piece of me, es un secreto... jamas rebelado, no se lo digas a nadie. Pero tengo esa cancion en mi Ipod.  
Aveces pensaba que los fans quieren un pedaso de mi, pero mas de mi hermano o Frank, pero saben que jamas lo tendran, por lo menos sabia que... jamas me arrancarian algo de mi, porque siempre estuve algo derrumbado, no es eso... es que ni yo sabia bien de mis pedasos, tu sabes de ti mismo?

Sali del cuarto, y camine hasta la piscina, hacia tanto frio, ahi estaban las sillas de descanso, las sombrillas, el bar vacio, y la chica que me llamo idiota.

Estaba sentada en una de las sillas de descanso, con una capucha y algo aislada, porque no se movia.

-Hola...--dije, vi claramente como se limpiaba la cara con sus manos, estaba llorando.--estas bien'

x: mmm si, q haces aqui?

-yo me hospedo en este hotel...

x: ah si...--desvio la mirada...y otra vez volvio a su estado aislado. Yo prendi un cigarrillo.-- sabes que las personas que fuman se moriran?

- si me lo habian dicho. Creo q lo estoy logrando.

x: jajaja... y tu banda?

-cenando.

x: y tu?

-no tengo hambre.--claro si ya me habia comido una docena de galletas de moca.

x: ahmmm... mañana es su concierto no?

-si... en la noche.

x: si asi lo lei. Oye... se que me escuchaste que no me interesaba tu banda...--lo dijo por la llamada en el Starbucks.--

-no importa... hace tiempo que queria escuchar q no le importaba...

x: porque en serio no me importa, no me gusta el rock

-que te gusta?

x: trabajo para la Lirica Nacional de Londres, opera ya sabes.

-wao... sofisticado.

x: buena musica, pero no te critico, cada uno con lo que le gusta.

- si, claro.--mire el cielo, ni una estrella.

x: en tu banda esta tu hermano no?

-si... eso es bueno.

x: seguramente... bueno me voy...

-te vas?

x: Valerie Jabkos.--y me extendio su mano.--nose me parecio que quierias saber quien diablos era.

-asi... --le di la mano.--Michael Way.

x: el bajista?

-no, solo Michael Way, por favor.

Valerie: esta bien, adios.--solto mi mano, me sonrio, camino llendose.--es cierto.--dio la vuelta.--yo solo soy una asistente de director, pero solo soy Valerie.

-odio el "bajista"

Valerie: odio la "asistente"

Reimos, y se fue. Tenia que ir a dormir, temprano teniamos una prueba de sonido, y despues el concierto, tenia frio.

-el rock es bueno... Valerie Jabkos--pense en lo diferente q eramos, como si fueramos el oriente y occidente, eso de el blanco y negro, jamas iguales, entendibles.--Valerie.

--

ahi otro cap, graxias por leer bye!

xoxo


End file.
